


Cut/Copy/Paste

by Velence



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Funny thing about black and white - you mix it together and you get gray. And it doesn't matter how much white you try and put back in, you're never gonna get anything but gray." - Lilah, HABEAS CORPSES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut/Copy/Paste

„Lindsey singt wirklich grandios“, nickte Lorne und wippte im Takt der Melodie mit.

„Du gehörst mir!“, stellte Wesley klar und legte demonstrativ seinen Arm um seinen Liebsten. Der grüne Dämon grinste zufrieden.

Man hatte für den Anwalt eine Gitarre organisiert, die er erst noch stimmen musste. Lorne wechselte dabei ein paar Worte mit ihm. Ein Duett hatte er abgelehnt. Lorne erinnerte ihn lediglich daran, die die ihn liebten und schätzten, gut zu behandeln. Lindsey hatte sich mit einer Umarmung von ihm verabschiedet und war zu seinem Publikum gegangen. Kaum war er auf der Bühne und hatte ein seelenvolles Stück gewählt, waren alle Augen auf den sensiblen, gefühlvollen Mann gerichtet.

Der grüne Dämon lauschte entspannt dem besten Talent – nach ihm - , das je im Caritas aufgetreten war. Die Betonung lag auf war - leider. Nicht nur wegen Lindsey, sondern weil der Laden nicht mehr stand.

„Ich habe ein Geschenk für dich“, eröffnete der Brite ihm und fischte aus seiner Jackentasche ein kleines Paket mit einer großen, grünen Schleife.

„Da hatten wohl zwei den gleichen Gedanken.“

„Du hast auch eins für mich?“, rief Wesley erfreut. Er rieb sich begeistert die Hände.

„Auf dem Zimmer“, sagte Lorne und löste die Schleife.

„Deine Briefmarkensammlung?“, meinte sein Liebster leicht enttäuscht.

„Denk nur, dass mich die meiste Zeit das Ding unter Kontrolle hat“, grinste Lorne anzüglich, „Ich habe viel mehr im Kopf! Zum Beispiel alle Songs von Patti LaBelle. Und Motorradfahren! Gibst du mir in Los Angeles doch ein paar Fahrstunden? Vielleicht mache ich den Schein.“ Vorsichtig entfaltete er das Papier.

„Ja? Dann musst dir eine eigene Maschine zu legen. Meine Big Dog teile ich nicht gerne.“

„Ein Handy.“ Der grüne Dämon hob sein Geschenk in die Höhe und feixte, „Dann weißt du immer, wo ich mit wem bin.“

„Genau!“, erwiderte sein Süßer. „Und du kannst mich, wenn ich mal wieder ein Gefahr schwebe, direkt erreichen und meinen Todeskampf live miterleben...“

„Hey“, nuschelte Lorne, legte seine Hand an Wes’ Wange und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Meinst du, es ist schlimm, wenn wir uns einfach aus dem Staub machen?“

„Weiß nicht, Lindsey singt schließlich für dich...“, schmollte Wes.

„Willst du mein Geschenk nicht haben?“

„Wer hat das denn gesagt? Ich nehme jedes Geschenk, wenn es von dir ist“, revidierte der Exwächter schnell. Für Sex mit seinem Geliebten war er immer zu haben. Wesley wurde jedoch eines Besseres belehrt, als Lorne auf ihrem Zimmer ein kleines Schächtelchen hervorzauberte und er bereits dabei war, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Überrascht nahm er das Schmucketui, das nach der typischen Form zu urteilen, nur Ringe enthalten konnte, entgegen.

Wesley schluckte.

„Als Symbol, dass wir zusammen gehören...“, erläuterte der grüne Dämon ganz langsam und vorsichtig, „Wenn wir auch nicht heiraten... ist das das Zeichen für unsere... Beziehung.”

Der Brite staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Schächtelchen öffnete.

„Du bist so...“ Lorne hielt aufgeregt den Atem an. „So romantisch.“

„Ich habe schon befürchtet, du würdest kitschig oder bescheuert sagen.. oder irre. Dann hätte ich dich in die Kakteen gejagt. Ha!“, erklärte der grüne Dämon jovial.

Lorne folgte Wesleys Blick, der den Ring über den Ringfinger streifte. „Er passt. Zum Glück! Ich wusste nicht, was für eine Größe du hast und musste raten.“ Danach schob er seinen Ring über seinen grünen Finger.

„Er sitzt perfekt!“, rief Wesley und schlang seine Arme um Lornes Hals. „Und was die Größe angeht, die ändert sich gerade.“ Wesley drückte sich stärker an ihn, damit ihm einleuchtete, welche Größe er meinte.

„Also wenn du die Größe meinst, die ändert sich in letzter Zeit ziemlich häufig. Das muss irgendwas mit Vegas zu tun haben. Wenn es die Luft ist, saugte ich sie ab und nehme sie mit nach L.A.! Egal, was es ist, ich muss es auch in L.A. haben! ....um der Größe nachzuhelfen, die sich hier so leicht wandelt. Obwohl es auch gefährliche Auswirkungen auf dein Ego zu haben scheint“, grinste Lorne und durch Wes’ Haare über seinen Rücken. Er nahm ihm behutsam die Brille ab und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. „Aber ich denke da nur an die Badewanne, den Fahrstuhl beziehungsweise das Treppenhaus, im Nationalpark weniger erfolgreich oder an den Teppich...“

„Oh ja, mein Hinterkopf erinnert sich an die Kommode, gegen die er gestoßen wurde. Und zwar sehr oft“, fuhr Wesley fort.

„Dabei haben wir dieses riesiges, bequeme Bett völlig außer Acht gelassen“, bedauerte Lorne und sah zum Bett hinüber, während sich seine Finger weiter um seinen Lover sorgten.

„Meinst du, wir sollten es einweihen?“, fragte der Exwächter mitspielend.

„Letzte Chance, bevor wir abreisen...“, meinte der grüne Dämon. Er ging hinüber, nahm lose seine Hand und fragte: „Kommst du und kommst du oder bleibst du dort stehen?“

„Beantwortet das deine Frage?“ Wes machte einen Schritt vor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Deswegen konnte ich nie nein zu dir sagen...“, erwiderte der grüne Dämon und ließ sich rückwärts fallen, wobei er Wesley festhielt, sodass dieser direkt auf ihm landete. Erektion gegen Erektion.

Der Brite ließ sich auf die Seite fallen. Seine freie Hand konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie Richtung Norden oder Süden unter Lornes Kleidung abtauchen sollte.

Lorne blinzelte. „Okay, und nun? Was kommt jetzt?“

„Darauf bin ich selbst neugierig!“, lachte Wesley. Schlussendlich fuhr seine Hand unter den Saum der Unterhose und berührte das weiche und zugleich steife Gewebe, dass Lorne sein ‚Wow, du gehst zur Sache’ fast verschluckte.

Bevor er überhaupt Worte fand, antwortete Lorne lieber mit Küssen. Seine Hände reichten nach Wesleys Kopf und zogen ihn zu seinen Lippen. Sein Geliebter strich ihm durch die Haare, während sie sich ihre Zungen trafen.

Beide waren so tief in ihre Knutscherei vertieft, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten, dass sie eigentlich noch komplett anzogen waren, während sie in Gedanken schon viel weiter waren.

Wesley setzte sich auf, um sein Hemd loszuwerden. Lorne tat es ihm nach, wobei sein Süßer ihm half. Ungeduldig strampelten sie ihre Hosen und Unterwäsche von sich. Die Schuhe bremsten sie aus. Sie mussten sich zwischendurch immer wieder küssen und betatschen, dass das Tempo weiter sank.

„Iss mich“, bettelte der grüne Dämon willenlos, als er endlich nackt war und zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ.

Der Exwächter beugte sich über ihn und wisperte in sein Ohr: „Ich bin so hungrig, ich könnte dich ganz verschlingen... Oh Gott, hör mich an.“ Er fuhr sich peinlich berührt durchs Haar. Seine Wangen glühten im Halbdunkel des Zimmers und er wusste nicht, ob er rot geworden war oder es die Hitze zwischen ihnen beiden war.

„Nicht aufhören!“

Lorne hatte einen lustvollen Schauer wahrgenommen, der von seinem Nacken wie kalter Atem über seinen Rücken jagte, als sein Lover ihm die Worte zugeraunt hatte. „Ich liebe es, wenn du so redest, Zuckerschnute. Ähm, ich meine natürlich du geiles Tier!“

„Was?“, fragte Wes irritiert auf ihm sitzend.  
„Na, ich sagte, du bist so ein scharfes... es kann ja wohl nicht sein, dass mir im besten Moment die Worte fehlen!“, schimpfte Lorne und verfluchte sich, wenn es seine Schuld war, falls das Prickeln seinen Abgang gemacht hatte.

„Du bist so ein heißer...“, versuchte er es erneut und kam wieder ins Straucheln. Er sah seinem Süßen in die Augen, der alles unterbrochen hatte und auf ihn wartete. Entweder fiel ihm jetzt etwas sehr, sehr Gutes ein oder die Stimmung war raus. „Du bist so ein heißer Mann!“, stieß er hervor, griff seine Oberarme und zog ihn zu sich hinunter, „Und nun mach weiter!“

Der Brite lachte sich fast kaputt. Und Lorne stimmte mit ein. „Ich meine es absolut ernst“, bestätigte er noch mal, „Es ist total aphrodisisch.“

„Wow, dein Wortschatz hat sich erweitert“, lachte Wesley. “Aber findest du nicht, das klingt albern, verlogen?“

„Dann erzähl mir deine Lieblingslüge, nur lass die Temperatur nicht abkühlen. Ich meinerseits habe nicht gelogen: Du bist heiß! Unglaublich heiß!“, grinste der grüne Dämon.

„Gut“, meinte der Brite verschlagen, „Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was du eigentlich meintest. Es klang so: Ich soll dich aufschlitzen oder bei dir aufsitzen...“, scherzte er. „Wobei die zweite doch ziemlich anrüchig klingt - libidinös, wollüstig, unkeusch, erotoman, lüstern...“

„Ja, ja, weiter so“, spornte Lorne ihn an und legte den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen in den Nacken.

„...bar jeglicher Moral. Ungehalten. Geil...“, flüsterte Wesley erotisch.

„Okay, es reicht!“, keuchte der grüne Dämon ungeduldig, „Wenn du noch langsamer wirst, fahren wir rückwärts.“

Nachgebend machte sich Wes daran, die Brustwarzen seines Liebsten zu verwöhnen. Seine Hänge strichen über die grüne Brust, entlang an den Flanken, bis sie auf seinen Hüften lagen. Mit dem Mund wanderte er langsam küssend tiefer, während Lorne sich erregt unter ihm wand.

Plötzlich lachte der Brite, als er bei dem strammstehenden Glied seines Geliebten. „Das erinnert mich an einen Bericht über eine Eröffnung von Hooters.“

Lorne runzelte die Stirn. Mit der linken Hand tastete er nach dem Nachttischschublade und fingerte das Gleitmittel heraus. Es ging ihm entschieden zu langsam. Oder er war einfach zu gierig. „Hooters?“ Er drückte Wesley die Tube in die Hand.

„Ja“, ereiferte der Exwächter sich, während sich und Lornes Anus benetzte, „Die Mädels wurden gefragt, was eine Hooters-Bedienung denn ausmache. Und alle – wirklich alle sagten: die Persönlichkeit! Dabei hatten alle vor allem eines: nämlich riesige Hupen. – Deshalb musste ich lachen, als ich deine Persönlichkeit in Augenschein nahm.“

„Ich wäre erfreut, wenn du etwas mit meiner ‚Lorne-ness’ anfangen könntest“, meinte der grüne Dämon.

„Ich liebe Grün.“

Wesley umfasste Lornes linken Knöchel und manövrierte ihn über seine Schulter. Er berührte den Knöchel mit seinen Lippen und wanderte an dem Bein hinunter, küssend über die Wade, einen Schmatzer für das Knie und viel Zeit für die Innenseite des Oberschenkels.

Je näher er seinem Ziel kam, desto unruhiger wurde sein Süßer. Leise, unterdrückte Laute drangen an sein Ohr, während Wesley das Bein wieder auf der Matratze abstellte. Er beugte sich zwischen den Beinen kniend langsam und genüsslich vor, ignorierte Lornes bettelnden Schwanz und kam stattdessen seinem Gesicht näher. Noch während er seinen Körper vorschob, drang er in ihn ein.

Der Exwächter bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Er musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen, sobald er in ihm war. Jede Bewegung, jede Reibung von Haut an Haut machte ihn in dem Moment wahnsinnig.

Lorne hatte recht gehabt, er hatte das Vorspiel zu lange hinausgezögert – zu viel gelacht.

Den Atem anhaltend begann Wesley, einen Rhythmus zu suchen. Er hatte sich mit den Händen aufgestützt und seinen Geliebten praktisch in die Zange genommen. Im Hinterkopf ermahnte er sich, dass er öfters Liegestützen machen sollte, vergaß es aber auf der Stelle. Immer schneller stieß er in Lorne hinein, der sich in den Bettlaken festkrallte.

Als er die Augen aufschlug, erblickte er Wesley völlig gelöst. Die Neonlichter, die durch das Fenster drangen, lagen auf seiner Haut. Er glänzte verschwitzt. Dann kam Wesley. Er öffnete leicht den Mund, aus dem nur ein langer, leiser, aber tiefer Stöhnlaut erklang.

Das brachte Lorne zum Orgasmus. Er schnaufte tönend. Sein Sperma klatschte gegen Wesley, der aus ihm herausglitt und sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Genüsslich ließen die beiden den Höhepunkt verebben.

Wesley kuschelte sich bäuchlings an seinen Süßen und streckte seinen rechten Arm über Lornes Brust aus. Er reckte ihn nach oben und spielte an seinem roten Hörnchen. Er liebte die grüne Farbe, die Hörner und überhaupt Lorne. Wenn er mit ihm zusammen war, war es nicht wichtig, wer das Sagen hatte oder ob er ein guter Kämpfer war, es wäre ihm auch egal gewesen. Seinetwegen könnte Lorne sogar der Stärke, Bessere, Clevere von ihnen beiden sein – es würde ihm nichts ausmachen.

Er fingerte in seinen Haaren und seufzte leicht, als er seinen Kopf auf der Brust des Dämons legte.

„Wir geben ein verdammt gutes Team ab“, sagte Lorne.

„Mh“, murmelte Wesley, „Ich fürchte, das Wichtigeste haben wir vergessen.“

„Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass du zu wenig genommen hättest“, meinte Lorne und stieß die Tube mit dem Gleitmittel vom Bett.

„Ich rede von dem Geld. Du erinnerst dich: Wir wollten Geld für das Caritas erspielen, aber daraus ist nicht wirklich etwas geworden. Wie oft waren wir an Spieltischen? Wir haben deutlich Verlust gemacht!“

„Wie aus dem Nichts bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen. Du musst jetzt über Geld reden?“, maulte Lorne, „Was glaubst du, wie ein Dämon an eine Versicherung kommt? Falscher Name, Ausweis etc. Ich habe vorgesorgt. Ebenso habe ich ein paar kleine Investitionen in Las Vegas getätigt, bevor ich entgültig nach Los Angeles bin. Geld ist nicht das Problem.“

Wesley war platt. „Warum sind wir dann in Las Vegas?“

Der grüne Dämon grinste: „Zum Vergnügen. Wie wäre es mit einer Fortsetzung?“

~ Ende ~


End file.
